Perfect For You
by Detective Broadway
Summary: Jane hurts herself on the job again.


**A/N Hey guys. Just a crappy little one-shot. Hope you like it though! Reviews make me happy. **

**Enjoy, xo.**

"Maura, hey." Jane spoke into the phone, out of breath and trying to hide the pain seeping into her voice.

"_Hi, Jane. What's wrong, you're panting and… don't tell me. I don't think I want to know." _

"I've been- I almost- What happened was- "Jane couldn't tell her what happened, she didn't need her to worry. "I'll be heading to headquarters soon, I just need to stop off somewhere first, so I'll meet you in your office in about half an hour." Silence. "I was just calling to make sure you're there…" _I was actually just calling so I could hear your musical voice because it calms me and keeps me sane. _

"_Oh, ok. I'll see you soon, then_." Maura hung up, confused. _Well wasn't that just the strangest call. She better not have of hurt herself again. I hope everything's alright. _

-x-

"OOW! Could you maybe be, I don't know, gentle!" Jane winced in pain and grabbed onto the hospital beds sheets firmly whilst the doctor tried to patch up Jane's upper thigh. The doctor looked up at her and gave her a sympathetic look. _She must be new. _

"I'm so sorry, Detective-" The doctor started before getting cut off by Korsak.

"Jane, could you be nice for once. She is fixing you up, you know." He offered the doctor a smile, which she returned. Jane sighed heavily.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry doc, it just hurts a lot." The doctor started finishing up the sutures. "Stupid fucking bullet grazing my fucking leg. Stupid fucking Irish mob for causing it. Fuck everything." Jane muttered under her breath through the pain.

"So Jane, how you uh, how you going to tell Maura?" Asked Frost, knowing that Maura was going to have a spaz later at Jane for getting hurt.

"Oh shit. I guess I'll just tell her and deal with it what altercation may occur." Jane rolled her eyes; she knew Maura would be pissed.

"All done, Detective."

Jane hopped off the bed without thinking. Landing on both feet she yelped and bent over in pain, grabbing at her laceration. "FFUUUUUCK!" Everyone in the room - Korsak, Frost and Doctor Madden all rushed over to her. "It shouldn't hurt this much, should it? I mean, it's only a fucking cut. Seriously, why does it hurt so much?"

"Detective, maybe you should be using crutches or a walking stick for a while? Just until your cut gets better; because it is going to hurt really bad for a while."

"I refuse to use a walking aid like some old woman!"

-x-

10 minutes and a short, but heated discussion later, Jane was walking out of the hospital on crutches, with Korsak and Frost on either side of her.

"Let me die. I look so stupid with these, like I'm incapable of-"

"Jane, shut up and get in the car." Frost cut her off and opened the left, back door on the cruiser for Jane. She shot him a death stare, and he smiled back. Korsak hopped in the passenger seat and Jane handed her crutches to Frost before getting in the car; _very slowly_. Frost handed the crutches back one she was seated, shutting the door for her. He got in the driver's seat and drove them all back to the station.

-x-

"I'll catch you later guys." Jane called across the way the boys, at the other elevator. They were headed to the bullpen to do paperwork and follow up leads, she was headed to the morgue for a lecture.

"Good luck, Jane." Korsak called back, Frost nodded to her.

She pressed the button on the elevator and waited anxiously to see Maura. The elevator arrived and she stepped inside, making unnecessary noise because of the crutches. Pressing the button for the morgue, she couldn't help but notice the copious amounts of people staring at her. _Maybe it's just me. Ugh, hurry up and shut, doors! _She frantically pressed the 'close doors' button on the wall, until eventually the doors complied and closed.

_I should tell her I love her one day. Yeah, that'd turn out __**great**__. 'Oh, hey Maura. Yeah, I'm in love with you and have been for a while. But I know you can never be with me because of the job and the fact I may never come home someday. Well, that or you don't love me back. Oh well, just thought I'd tell you.' _

_I hope she hugs me when I see her, I love her hugs. _

_Ding._

The elevator doors opened and Jane walked out, slowly making her way to Maura's office. _Huh, the door is closed. _Pressing her ear up against the door, she heard sniffling and, _a whimper_?

_Knock, knock. _

"_Hang on; I'll be with you in a moment!" _Maura sang out from behind the door. Her voice sounded somewhat constricted, Jane thought. About a minute later, the door flew open to reveal Maura. Maura, whose eyes were bloodshot and who had failed to wipe away all the tears on her face.

She had thought she'd pulled herself together at the news - delivered by Frost - about Jane's injury. About how the three of them took on 2 members of the Irish mob in downtown Boston and how Jane had almost been shot, and how luckily was only grazed by the bullet aimed at her.

About how Maura nearly lost her Jane, again.

But one look at a slightly paler Jane on crutches made her lose it, bursting into tears and attempted supressed sobs. Jane gave it all she had not to break down into tears too; but she had to be strong, for her Maura. Jane leant the crutches against the doorframe and enveloped Maura into a hug, gently kissing her forehead. She rubbed Maura's back and murmured soothing words until Maura had calmed down a bit and pulled away to look at her.

"How could- how could you be so reckless? I mean, you could've died Jane. I could've lost you again, and-" Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I don't think I could've handled it, if that happened." She whispered the last bit, averting Janes gaze.

"Maura, it's my job. I know you know that, and I also know you don't exactly like it. But it's what I do, who I am. I don't want to die, I don't want to put you through that pain because I- "_C'mon__ Janie, say it. You know you want to. This is the perfect opportunity. _"Maura, I… I don't know how to say this."

"You can tell me anything, Jane." Maura closed the distance between them so their faces were mere inches from each other.

"I love you." She whispered, the next sentence coming out in a quiet rush. "I love you, and I'm scared. I'm scared of loving you, and scared you won't love me back and scared you won't want me because you don't want to date someone who might not come home one day and I just- I can't fix what's fucked up. But, there's one thing I know I can do, and that's be perfect for you. I just- it needed to be said." Jane's gaze dropped to the ground, unable to look Maura in the eye.

Maura started to tear up again, and Jane knew she had said something wrong. She nodded and turned to leave, but Maura grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, placing a kiss on Jane's lips. "I love you, too. Oh, and you're already perfect for me."


End file.
